Silly Terrors
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Magnus has a nightmare of having to watch Alec sacrifice himself.


A dark cloud rose forth, devouring all and Magnus didn't know where it had come from. So dark, so powerful that Magnus felt himself choking on it. The cruelty was almost unlike anything Magnus had ever seen before. (Almost – just the one, unforgettable, regrettable time) His hope to defeat it ran away long ago and none of his pretending could find it again. But oh, did he try.

"We need a plan." Magnus stuttered out, searching everywhere. "Where is Jace 'I-can't-die' Herondale?" Magnus turned to Alec.

Except Alec wasn't there.

Alec was walking away...into the darkness.

Dread filled Magnus like ice in his veins.. He threw his magic out to barr the way of his lover. He found his hands bound; his magic was locked away. And no way to save Alec from sacrificing himself. Those bright blue eyes looked at him from far away. The very last time he would see those eyes he loved so much.

"Alec _, please_."

The Shadowhunter walked forward.

"Alec, please, don't do this!"

The cloud consummed Alec and the last thing Magnus saw were a pair of red, red eyes.

"Alexander." Magnus sat up, sweat clinging to his skin. The cloud cleared away as Magnus woke up; he was in New York, in his apartment. And Alec was sleeping safe at his side.

It had been a nightmare – nothing more. Just a bad dream of his worst and absolute fears. _And a good one at that_. There was nothing that Magnus wanted more than to keep Alec safe. To be stuck so helplessly...to watch as Alec...

At once, Magnus pushed the covers back and rounded the bed. Alec was peaceful in sleep, every ounce of worry smoothed away. Nighttime was one of the few moments of relaxation and Magnus was happy he could give that to his boyfriend. If he could hide him away in this moment, Magnus knew he'd do it in a heartbeat.

He reached out his hand, bare knuckles skimming across Alec's cheek. Magnus didn't mean to wake the other, snatching back his hand as Alec shifted.

Alec groaned, obviously awake even as though he didn't open his eyes. He smiled. "Your hands are cold." It was a slightly cute scene that Magnus nearly smiled. The nightmare was still just too fresh. At Magnus's silence, Alec turned those beautiful blue eyes upwards. "What is it?"

Magnus blinked – he was usually better at masking his worries than this. He plastered on a smile, shaking his head. "It's nothing dear. Just wanted a glass of water and got distracted by your beautiful face. Go back to sleep."

Alec instead pushed back the covers, sitting up. He reached out, holding Magnus's hand in his lap. "You sleep like the dead. The only thing that could wake you up is either Chairman belting out an opera. Or a nightmare." _Which is it?_ Remained unsaid.

Magnus pursed his lips. His brain juggled between talking about the nightmare and all the excuses he could use to get out of this conversation. But Alec gentle gaze was fixed with seriousness. This wasn't going to go away with a few sweet nothings. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. He really would expect nothing less of the boy.

"It was just a nightmare." Magnus murmured. It was and wasn't a dismissal. Alec waited. "You were walking away – sacrificing yourself. I couldn't stop you. My magic was bound. I couldn't...save you." His voice grew quieter and quieter.

"Oh, Magnus." Alec pulled Magnus onto the bed so he could hold him close. Magnus was fine just letting himself be held, pushing down the fear the nightmare had created in his heart. He thought of Alexander leaving him – never coming home to hold him again. Magnus buried his face in Alec's neck, arms wrapping around his waist to bring them even closer together. He breathed in the sweet smell that told the story of dedication and protection and love. If Alec felt him tremble, he didn't say anything.

Some time passed. It didn't matter how much. Alec brought his hand to card through that black hair. With the calming motion, he said, "I can't say I give up my life to save you, because I _will_ do anything." Magnus's hold tightened and Alec placed a kiss in his hair. "But...I will promise that if you're a t my side, I will walk through fire for us to come home. Together." Alec felt Magnus smile against his skin and he smiled himself. They stayed like that for a while, falling back to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
